Violet
Violet/ Owl Queen / '''(Japanese: '''Baioretto) is a purple owl and the main antagonist of Say it with Yoshi. She first appeared on the Say it with Yoshi episode: Happy Halloween Empire. She is half-owl and half-koopa. She is the leader of The Owlegories clan and she is queen. Voice Actors * Virginia Madsen * Atsuko Tanaka (Japanese dub) Physical Appearance She has purple feathers, yellow beak and legs, blue eyes, purple talons, eyelashes, and a purple sparkly bow. When she is in her half form, She has the same things and a green shell, a koopa tail, sharp teeth and a snake tongue. When she is in her full koopa form, she looks like Bowser but has a lavender head and shell, brown hair, purple hand cuffs and lipstick. Personality Violet is girly. She thinks he is "cute". Her favorite colors are purple and black. She loves sparkly things. She also loves romantic stories of her and Bowser. She is very serious and mean around Hello Yoshi. Like Kuromi, she is afraid of bees, especially wasps and hornets. She hates Yoshi a lot because when Yoshi beats Bowser, it irritates Violet. She loves it when her dad, Devlin, appreciates her bad deeds. Powers and abilities * Hypnotism - She makes anyone nearby look at her eyes and she tells them a command and the person becomes hypnotized. * Giant Tornado - She spins her finger around in circles and she creates a tornado that damages anyone nearby. * Dark Cloud - She waves her wand and she creates a thunder cloud that zaps and damages anyone nearby. * Fire Breath - She opens her mouth and breaths fire out of it and she damages anyone nearby. Backstory She used to be a good guy in Owlegories but there was a meteor shower and everyone died except Violet. She got married with a man named Brobee but they broke up. Then she became a villain. Trivia *Violet's eyes turn red when she is powerful. * Violet's sisters look exactly like her but different palettes and eyes. * She sounded more like a good guy when she was voiced by Holly Franklin. * Violet kisses Bowser a lot. * She loves black glitter. * She catches a cold and gets worse every time she is hit by Cosmix. Cosmix makes her sick. Gallery Screen Shot 2019-10-30 at 1.32.18 PM.png|Violet's true form Screen Shot 2019-11-01 at 2.09.34 PM.png|Violet's true form II Screen Shot 2019-11-01 at 1.29.43 PM.png|link=sad violet cry Screen Shot 2019-10-29 at 3.15.32 PM.png|Violet and the main villains Christmas Violet.png|link=Violet Christmas Screen Shot 2019-10-30 at 1.58.49 PM.png|link=Violet girls winter Screen Shot 2019-10-30 at 1.46.54 PM.png|Violet with the other main villains Screen Shot 2019-09-02 at 11.09.28 AM.png|Cat Violet Screen Shot 2019-11-01 at 2.30.10 PM.png|Violet emblem Screen Shot 2019-10-29 at 5.05.17 PM.png|Beach Violet Screen Shot 2019-11-01 at 2.36.25 PM.png|Devil Violet Screen Shot 2019-11-01 at 2.42.43 PM.png|Violet as a witch Screen Shot 2019-11-01 at 2.42.53 PM.png|Violet's wand Screen Shot 2019-10-28 at 4.45.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-10-28 at 4.49.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-10-28 at 4.50.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-10-28 at 5.01.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-11-01 at 1.34.58 PM.png HappyHalloweenEmpire 2.PNG HappyHalloweenEmpire 11.PNG HappyHalloweenEmpire 3.PNG Screen Shot 2019-11-02 at 7.29.43 AM.png|Violet in full koopa form. Screen Shot 2019-11-02 at 10.43.51 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-11-02 at 2.20.18 PM.png|Dr. Violet Screen Shot 2019-11-03 at 3.51.45 PM.png|link=Violet Evil Screen Shot 2019-11-04 at 7.18.37 AM.png|Violet giving candy to her dad|link=Devlin Screen Shot 2019-11-04 at 1.28.06 PM.png|Violet Kun Screen Shot 2019-11-04 at 1.29.53 PM.png|link=Anime Violet Crystal Screen Shot 2019-11-04 at 2.11.39 PM.png|Violet and her sisters|link=Violet's sisters Violet transparent.png|link=Violet (Species) Screen Shot 2019-11-06 at 11.38.06 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-10-23 at 11.51.03 AM.png|Violet and Bowserlet|link=Bowserlet Screen Shot 2019-11-11 at 11.38.25 AM.png|Violet loves Bowser Screen Shot 2019-11-11 at 11.39.54 AM.png|Love Violet Hearts Screen Shot 2019-11-11 at 11.43.41 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-11-11 at 11.45.56 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-11-13 at 1.25.29 PM.png|Violet DX Screen Shot 2019-11-13 at 1.22.15 PM.png|Violet flying Screen Shot 2019-11-13 at 1.23.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-11-13 at 1.27.34 PM.png|Violet crying 3D Screen Shot 2019-11-13 at 1.30.15 PM.png|Violet front Screen Shot 2019-11-13 at 1.32.28 PM.png|Violet other side Screen Shot 2019-11-13 at 1.32.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-11-13 at 1.32.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-11-13 at 1.32.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-11-13 at 1.33.49 PM.png|Violet and Unicorn Screen Shot 2019-11-14 at 1.28.56 PM.png|Young Violet|link=violet kindergarten Request a thank you kiss by computerboy64 ddkbpwh.png|Violet kissing Bowser Screen Shot 2019-11-23 at 11.47.34 AM.png|Claire and Violet|link=Claire Screen Shot 2019-11-24 at 4.10.51 PM.png|Christmas Violet Screen Shot 2019-11-27 at 2.52.33 PM.png|Violet, Claire, Kuromi and Shiromi|link=Shiromi Category:Birds Category:Owls Category:Villans Category:Female characters Category:DX Characters Category:Adults Category:Smart characters Category:Characters Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Owlegories Category:Queens Category:Purple characters